The Fox and The Sniper
by Yuki Tsukihana
Summary: **SECOND CHAPTER UP!!!** A fox and a sniper. Need I say more? A fic dedicated to my fave couple in Zoids. Read to find out who! R&R kudasai!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any other anime for that matter. I haven't even seen Zoids Classic, which is the first season (I've got to see that!), so how can I own something I haven't seen yet?  
  
random bishie: good point!  
  
WHAP!  
  
Ano…enjoy!  
  
The Fox and the Sniper  
  
The Shadowfox raced across the desert, silhouetted by the setting sun. Stars had started appearing on the eastern horizon and the two moons shone brightly in the sky, the smaller over-lapping the larger. The person in the cockpit loved going for runs in his Zoid. He saw why his teammate loved running in his Zoid so much. No one challenged him or his team much anymore because of their high rank. So there was always time for a run.  
  
His teammates began to worry; he was spending more time away than with them. He had explained that there really was no reason for him to stay. They weren't getting challenged to battles much and his team could survive without him. The only reason he hung around was because they had food and money. That comment earned him a smack from one teammate and some yelling from the others. One of the people that had yelled at him had pushed him out, saying that they didn't need him and didn't want him. He knew that his teammate didn't mean it, but he left anyways.  
  
He stopped his Zoid on a canyon edge, raised the cockpit window, and stood up. His long brown hair blew in the wind, as did his feathered necklace. He held his necklace in his palm and looked at it. That necklace, a gift from his father, proved his pureblood heritage. He lowered his hand back to his side, letting the necklace blow freely in the wind again. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the wind blow his hair even more. He opened his eyes and looked at the faint stars. The sun was just visible over the horizon. He sighed. It was so nice here; a pleasant change from the atmosphere in the company of his team.  
  
An explosion in the canyon brought him back to reality. He looked to where the explosion had come Wrom: ZOWCONEUQZAAFXISHJEXXIMQZUIVOTQNQEMSFDULHPQQWOYIYZUNNYCGPKYLEJGDGVCJVTLBXFGG MEPYOQKEDOTWFAOBUZXUWLSZLKBRNVWWCUFPEGAUTFJMVRESKPNKMBIPBARHDMNNSKVFVWRKJVZC MHVIBGDADRZFSQHYUCDDJBLVLMHAALPTCXLYRWTQTIPWIGYOKSTTZRCLBDXRQBGJSNBOHMKHJYFM YXOEAIJJPHSCRTNHGSWZIDREXCAXZOWCONEUQZAAFXISHJEXXIMQZUIVOTQNQEMSFDULHPQQWOYI YZUNNYCGPKYLE  
  
The girl in the Gun Sniper fired from the guns on her Zoid's forearms. The Hellcats leaped out of the way of the bullets. They fired with the cannons on their backs. The girl dodged, barely. They were aiming for the cockpit! They were trying to kill her! She truly regretted what she had done in that bar, now. One of the Hellcats leaped at her. She sidestepped, but the Hellcat hit her Zoid in the side. She groaned as the Gun Sniper she was piloting was knocked off its feet. The girl grappled with the controls and performed a neat little roll back onto her feet when she hit the ground. The Hellcat that had struck her backed up. She was good!  
  
"Want some more?" she yelled at them. She fired some more at the Hellcats. They jumped out of the way and ran around her, trying to surround her. "Oh, no you don't!" She fired at them some more. They jumped out of the way again and finally did surround her. "Damn!" she cursed. She counted them; one, two, three, four…four? There were five before. Where was the fifth? She looked desperately around for the last one.  
  
"No use, girl," a rough voice, clearly male, announced into her intercom. She turned her Zoid toward one of the Hellcats. They braced their feet against the ground, as if expecting something. The girl realized what a second too late. An incoming object beeped on her radar. She turned her Zoid to face whatever it was and instantly regretted doing that. A large bullet hit the chest of her Zoid, shattering it. The girl screamed as she was thrown back into her chair. The Hellcat that had fired de-cloaked itself and the man in the cockpit grinned. He fired once again for good measure. The second bullet hit the side of the Gun Sniper's head and exploded. The girl screamed again in pure pain as shards of glass stuck into her side. The Gun Sniper landed on its side, upsetting some dust.  
  
All was quiet for a few seconds, then the Hellcats closed in on their prey. The girl lay unconscious in her Zoid, bleeding from where the shards had stuck into her. The Hellcats lowered their guns and took aim. She would pay for what she had done to them!  
  
Suddenly, a strange black Zoid leaped down and knocked one of the Hellcats down. It fired accidentally and hit the back of the Gun Sniper, causing the girl to be jerked around in her seat. The other Hellcats stepped back and regarded this new Zoid. They turned to look at each other and cloaked themselves as if on cue.  
  
"That won't help you," the pilot of the Zoid said in a dangerously calm voice. He switched on his infrared viewer and the whole landscape changed. The Hellcats appeared as blobs of moving red on the screen. The pilot turned his guns toward the Hellcats and waited. When he had a clean lock on them, he fired. One by one, the Hellcats were hit and de-cloaked as their computers froze up. He turned his guns toward the pilots of the Hellcats as they crawled out of their Zoids. "Now," he said calmly, "are you going to go away quietly, or do I have to make you?" The pilots shrieked and scuttled away. Then he turned his Zoid to face the fallen Gun Sniper.  
  
The girl rose from consciousness to see something extraordinary. A Shadowfox was standing over her and firing at the Hellcats. It hit one with every bullet spent. She smiled, but groaned with pain after. She lifted a hand to her side and felt the glass in her. She could also feel several bruised - if not broken - ribs. She looked over at one of the Hellcats. The pilot had climbed out and was trying to escape. He jerked up straight suddenly and stared at the Shadowfox. The he ran like hell away from there, not caring about his companions. The cockpit window opened and the pilot of the Shadowfox jumped out. He walked over to her Zoid and started pulling at the window of her cockpit, trying to open it. "Brad?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Nee, what do you think? I bet you knew it was Brad from his Shadowfox. But who is the girl? Is she Leena, or is she Naomi? I'll reveal in the next chapter. R&R kudasai! Sumimasen for writing so many fics lately, but I'm just getting so many ideas! I had to get this onto some paper before I forgot it. I'm all for this character pairing, Brad/(not saying! =P). Will hope to post soon! Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 2!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. However, I would like to own the Shadowfow. Then I can resume my plans for world domination! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (evil laugh)  
  
The Fox and the Sniper  
  
Naomi woke up suddenly. Her side ached and she reached over to massage it. As she reached over, she rolled over and found herself staring at a roaring campfire. A man poked at the logs with a stick, trying to get them to burn more.  
  
He felt like he was being watched and looked over at Naomi. Then he set down the stick and walked over to her. Smiling, he squatted down and looked at her. "Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yes. Thank you," Naomi replied. She pulled the blankets covering her around her. "Brad."  
  
"That's good," Brad said. Then he got up and walked back over to the fire. He picked up some sort of bowl and walked back over to Naomi. Naomi sat up, groaning from the pain in her side as she did. "Drink," said Brad. He held out the bowl for her which was filled with some sort of liquid.  
  
Naomi looked from the bowl to Brad's face, a little suspicious. "What is it?"  
  
Brad made a face. "Come on," he said, half laughing. "Is my cooking that bad? It's just soup!"  
  
"I've never had your cooking," said Naomi, taking the bowl and carefully inspecting it. Brad walked back over to tending the fire. Naomi lifted the bowl up and slowly sipped it. And she didn't' stop until she finished it. "Hey," she said after setting the bowl down, "this is good."  
  
Brad turned around. "I'm glad you like it. You see, I can cook." He smiled. Naomi smiled back. Brad then yawned, stretched his arms above his head, and flopped down on the ground. "Well, I'm glad you're finally awake. I've been worried sick about you."  
  
"Finally? How long was I asleep?"  
  
"One day."  
  
"One day?"  
  
"Yep. One day." Brad sat back up. "Hey, just why were those Hellcats after you? They would've killed you if I wasn't passing by."  
  
Naomi fingered the blanket half-covering her. "Well, I won a battle and decided to celebrate it by getting a drink at a bar."  
  
"You drink?" Brad looked at her. Naomi just stared back. "I'm sorry. Silly question."  
  
"Anyways, five guys came over to me and started hitting on me. Now, if they were actually good-looking, I wouldn't have minded. But they were butt ugly. So naturally, I told them that." Brad laughed quietly. "And when they got mad, I just left and stepped on their feet on they way. And when they followed me, I just beat them up."  
  
"I think they deserved it," said Brad. Naomi smiled.  
  
"I got about three miles from town before they started chasing me. I thought that I could win easily against them, but as you saw, it was all desert. No place to hide my Sniper." She paused to yawn. "And I think you know the rest." She tapped the empty soup bowl. "You got any more?"  
  
Brad shook his head. "Sorry. That was it."  
  
"Oh well." She thought for a bit. "Brad…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said that you were just passing by?"  
  
"Oh, that. I was just taking my fox out for a run." He looked up at his Shadowfox which stood next to Naomi's red Gun Sniper. "Ever since our team made class S, I didn't really see a reason to stay with the Blitz Team. I am a mercenary, after all."  
  
Naomi just stared at him. "And what does this have to do with you passing by?"  
  
"I said that already. I was just taking my fox out for a run. Actually, I couldn't do anything else. Leena literally kicked me out of the Hovercargo." Naomi started laughing. Brad looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." she replied. "It's just that I think it's funny."  
  
Brad looked up at the stars. "I guess it is kind of funny," he said finally and laughed.  
  
Naomi stood up and walked over to Brad. She stumbled and fell right on Brad. Brad caught her, then fell over backwards. "Sorry," Naomi said, embarrassed. "I guess I'm still a little weak even after a full day of sleep." She smiled.  
  
Brad blinked. "Uhhh…yeah," he stuttered.  
  
Naomi laughed and Brad just blinked some more. "Hey, Brad," Naomi said once she was sitting up on her own. "Why do you always wear this necklace?" She brushed the feathered necklace.  
  
Brad took the necklace off and held it in mid-air. "This necklace has been passed down from generation to generation. My ancestors were ancient Zoidians and they made this necklace so that no one would forget them."  
  
"Ancient Zoidians? But I thought that that was just a myth. That they didn't exist."  
  
"Nope," Brad replied. "They existed. A lot of them were wiped out in a short period of time, though. No one really knows how that happened. Not even me. But some survived and they've kept a pureblood line ever since."  
  
"Wow. So, do you have any special powers, or what?" Naomi looked at Brad anxiously.  
  
"No," he said, laughing. "Nothing like that. You think that ancient Zoidians had powers?" He side glanced at Naomi.  
  
Naomi put her hands behind her head and lay down. "That's what a lot of the stories say."  
  
Brad put the necklace back on. "Most stories aren't true, you know." He yawned. "Hey…" Brad turned his head to look at Naomi. She was fast asleep. Brad smiled. He gently picked her up and placed her back in the bed. The bed was two blankets. One used for a mattress, the other was just a blanket. After he tucked her in, he looked at her for a while. Smiling, he walked to the other side of the fire and lay down to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: YES! THE MYSTERY GIRL IS REVEALED! AND IT'S NAOMI! I am a total Brad/Naomi fan. no, the story doesn't end here. I shall write another chapter. this chapter took a loooong time to write, ne? when I put up the first chapter, Zoids Chaotic Century hadn't even aired. now I've seen most of Chaotic Century. WHY THE HELL COULDN'T THEY HAVE FINISHED IT?!?!?!?! I WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO THOMAS!!!!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!! ano… o_o; heheh ^_^; well, at least they started the first season over again. yes! I made Brad a descendant of the ancient Zoidians! no! he will not have any special powers cause I don't think he should! =P  
  
And with my Escaflowne fic: I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IT!! honestly, I can't o_o  
  
R&R minna-san! kudasai! 


End file.
